Eventually There Won't Be Time
by Tigereyes45
Summary: As tempers rise between Optimus and Bumblebee Ratchet finally has a discussion with his oldest friend and the scout he's watched grow up.


**_I wrote this as if Prime and Disguise were connected, I think they are even though there are some discrepancies between them. Looking at you, Blurr._**

* * *

From the shadows, he saw the cracks begin surfacing. Slowly, nearly at a crawling pace, they grew. As if a spider was drawing them across the existence of their lives. His eyes catch every action that made them shrink and grow. No one ever saying a word about his presence on the off chance they noticed him there. No one ever voicing their concerns about the two Autobots that Ratchet knew better than any other. No words, questions, offers of condolences as his closet, and oldest friend begins growing strained by the insistent Bumblebee. One just trying to prove himself. The other not used to giving up control. It was not as if the medic was attempting to hide behind the scenes. Quite the contrary. With a foolish sort of hope, he thought that his presence may be enough to keep them calm. That just by being near and offering his presence to vent against that maybe, just maybe the spider would be slowed down.

At first, the overly simple plan worked. The same way simple plans often do just like a bandaid covering the wound so it could heal silently. Out of sight, out of mind or so the humans loved to say. The cracks were still weaving their way through but not as quickly as before. That was until it all came to a head.

Bumblebee walked to the edges of the human dump site before grabbing an old car seat and throwing it deep into the woods. The young bot then turns back to the pile he had wretched the seat from. Ratchet watches as he demolishes the pile, one object at a time in a surprising array of destruction. Using some creative attacks that Ratchet assumes he was copying from the human shows he watches. One he was certain was a kick used in a kung fu movie that had no dragons in it despite the title.

With a heavy sigh, his gears creak as Ratchet stands straighter. The former scout jumps at the sound. Whirling around with a speed that impresses even the old medic his hands were up and ready for a fight. As their eyes meet the younger bot visibly relaxes.

"Ratchet. I didn't see you there."

"That was obvious. I've been out here trying to fix those containers for so long that I thought I was becoming a part of the scenery. It's becoming scary how often that happens in these human waste sites."

As Bumblebee laughs Ratchet covers his mouth to hide his smile. This was serious, and while a joke may help ease the conversation out it needed to be had.

"So ready to tell me what you're doing out here." Ratchet doesn't subtly look at all the burnt and torn pieces of trash scattered about. His hand finds Bumblebee's shoulder as the smaller bot tries to walk away. His body vibrates before finally, he turns back around.

"It's Optimus again isn't it?" The way Bumblebee's face caves into a look of quiet anger was enough proof for the medic. "I would say take a seat but all the viable options are," he smiles at the mess as his voice drifts off. For once Bumblebee doesn't look embarrassed. He rolls his eyes and leans against a larger pile.

"For someone who finally has their voice back, I thought you would use it more."

He shrugs again and leans further into the trash pile.

"Okay, that's fine. You don't have to talk to me. After all, it's not like anyone else has noticed that Optimus has a problem with letting you take control of the team you were assigned."

"I know everyone has noticed Ratchet."

"Then perhaps its time you two talk about it."

"Now isn't the time. We have a mission to prepare for."

Ratchet crosses his arms as another sigh escapes him. Honestly, with how often he's found himself emulating the humans, he was starting to consider just staying here. Maybe if he heads back out into the woods, no one would find him. He could live out the last of his years in silence. Then again someone would find him. Probably Optimus or Bumblebee. It was always one of them after all.

"You sound just like him you know." He keeps his eyes focused on Bumblebee. The words made him angrier but a few of the cracks between the two grew smaller. "He said the same thing is all. I've found that when you wait for the right time it never shows. Then as you sit there in the aftermath you remember all the moments when there was time."

"Ratchet it's not like that."

"It is. You're planning an attack on an island filled with Decepticons while the two of you can't agree on anything. This isn't just dangerous, it's stupid, and if something happens." Ratchet pauses and leans against a tree. "If Optimus dies again, he may not be able to come back this time. If that happens are you okay with how things are between the two of you right now?"

Bumblebee slowly slides down the trash, dragging bits with him to the ground. He gently slaps a broken doll away as he avoids looking at Ratchet. As he sits Ratchet half expects it to start raining. His face was a mix of past grief and his current confusion. "No."

"Then find a time." Ratchet begins to walk away, but he stops beside the former scout. "For what it's worth Bumblebee, I know you're ready to lead."

There it is. That soft smile that was usually accompanied by an energetic voice. It was strange seeing it with such a tired sound behind it. "Thanks, Ratchet."


End file.
